The Writer
by BooksinMyDreams
Summary: Mary-Margaret is a writer. His love her inspiration.
1. Cliff-hanger

The Writer

Mary-Margaret had been staring at a blank screen for two hours. A successful Young Adult novelist, she had faced more than her fair share of "Block Days" but, this was different.

This was serious.

"Snow- Snow Ugh!" she tried to conjure a sentence but, it was deleted as soon as it was typed. "This is hopeless!"

"No," A sweet voice cut in, firm hands closing the laptop abruptly. "This is going on a vacation because its beautiful owner needs her beauty "David- I wasn't!" she tried to protest but, before Mary-Margaret Blanchard knew what hit those same gorgeous hands had swivelled her around to face him.

He was her neighbour, of four years and tonight had offered to "babysit" her while she started Shattered Hearts- a follow up novel following her heroine; Snow White on the run from her stepmother and… the man she loves.

"Yes. You are." His cerulean eyes are playful, yet, serious, he watched her pour her heart and soul into Snow Falls to reap moderate success and a legion of loyal followers all dying for the next installment. He was so damn proud but, _she _had to come first, before it all. The woman he loved was falling apart at the seams.

Mary-Margaret held his gaze as he helped her gently up. "What's that smell?" she asked, suddenly more alert, she gasped "Macaroni and Cheese!"

He smiled radiantly as she looked up at him.

"What did I do to deserve a man like you?"

David pondered, savouring her happiness and decided to take a chance. "Now will you admit that Charming is based on me?"

"Nice try." she smirked, he would have to do an awful lot more than making a midnight feast to get that out of her.

"Come on!" David exclaimed a shocked, hilarious fan once more, her having exclaimed that she intended to leave the story on a bitter cliff-hanger. "You gotta give me more than that."

Mary-Margaret laughed musically, playing with the last morsel of food against the bowl and then deciding to leave it. "She drinks the potion and then… you have to wait six months like everyone else."

"I cooked you dinner."

"Thank you." she beamed genuinely grateful but, he was like a dog with a replenished bone firing question after question.

"But, does he know? Can he reverse it? Why the hell would she take it after all she's been through?"

"She's in pain David. She wants to forget it."

"Pain or him?"

The question hangs in the air.

"Losing him."

"But they'll find each other." David states.

"They'll _always _find each other." she replies rewarding him at last with the hopeful heart of the next novel.

"I knew it!"

"Yeah you did." she says gleefully. "So, how was work?"

He was a vet-tech at the local shelter and he loved his job but, he loved being with her more.

"The puppies miss you."

"Ha. I miss them too."

Dessert was Ben and Jerry's with her nestled into his chest while he directed the last spoonful dangerously close to her nose.

"David- Don't you-"

"Dare?" he teased and then bopped her nose with the cold chocolate spoon waiting for the playful shriek but, it never came.

Her kiss did.

A soft, slow, lingering kiss that she only ended to put the bowl and spoon in the sink.

He had barely had time to register before she was on the other side of the room filling the bowl with warm water and squeezing the amber liquid disturbing it until bubbles appeared.

"You kissed me."

And now she was washing the dishes, like a frightened but, excited doe.

If only he could feel how her heart was bursting out of her chest. He had kissed back for a rapid moment before she left them on their very own cliff-hanger.

"Yes." she breathed, as she felt his arms softly lace around her warmth filling her entire body.

Killing the water, she laughs as he repeats his earlier actions but, this time, he dips his head to catch her lips once, twice and she moves with him so that they steadily find themselves kissing passionately in the centre of the room. Fiery arms around his neck he has to ask: "Is this part of your research?"

Her eyes are glazed and puzzled. "Huh?" Pulling her in for another kiss he laughs as she completely misses the reference.

"You are tired."

She rests and rubs her nose against his. "Not that tired."

"I should go." he says painfully reluctantly.

"Come on!" she whines exactly as he did before.

He kisses the crown of her for-head earning a sweet moan. "But, I love you!" she insists like the siren she is already forming in her mind.

She means it.

She has never meant anything more in her life. He breathes huskily and kisses her again tracing her spine with delicate finger-tips.

"I love you. So much."

"Don't you dare leave."

But, he still continues to back away he wants to do this right.

"I love you." he reiterates lovingly holding her gaze as passion bubbles up inside of them both.

"I'll call you in the morning."

"David."

"Charming." he can hear just as he leaves.

That's when she decides, she's done with cliff-hangers.


	2. Words

Chapter 2- Words

"Dancing? Really?" she giggles, at the reality of their date at the handsome man confidently spinning her in his arms. He catches her on the next revolution marvelling at the delighted gasps which he seals with a long kiss.

They slow and she melts, scarcely believing he has been thoughtful enough to hire out the nearby dance studio for an hour and a half.

All theirs.

"I wanted to sweep you off your feet." he murmurs stroking her cheek as they mutually break the kiss. "Apologise for yesterday."

An apology! This is an apology seeing your drop-dead gorgeous boy-friend standing in the middle of a room, in a crisp, white shirt and shark grey suit after asking you to meet him is not an apology. It's a pleasure.

"Oh, you mean when you left me? Yeah, I didn't miss you." Mary-Margaret quirks casually exactly as her heroine would. In truth, she did, she really did. She ached for him having barely slept a wink. Their kisses and the words they had said the only thing on her mind. David smiles, "Well." "I did."

"Good."

He laughs and takes her lips again as the laughter reverberates between their bodies.

The spark is alight. "Tell me. What did you miss?"

What did he miss? God! Her laugh, her smile, it killed him to leave but, he did not want to rush into everything. It had already felt like a million fire-works were going off at once the first time they kissed. He did not want to forget that.

"_You_."

"Crazy, wonderful, perfect _you._"

"I'm not perfect David." she murmurs pressing a closed kiss to his lips. "You are to me."

And she sighs, this great happy sigh that he will never get tired of hearing. "_I love you._"

They are soaked to the bone by the time they reach his apartment. A hurried down-pour ruining his plans for a picnic.

"Ha. Mmm." she catches his lips and he pulls her inside grateful when the heating clicks on. The door safely locked he memorises her face as she kisses him again.

"Are you cold?"

"Yes, no. I don't care. I just want you." she says excitedly moving her hands frantically at his chest wishing she had the ability to banish his clothes away. He's just as exhilarated, peppering, nipping savouring her lips slowly as she snakes herself around him. He lifts her up, a lamp the first casualty as he presses her against the wall.

"Are all dates with you going to be like this?" she asks lazily attacking his neck. "So you want a second date?" David asks faux-shocked.

"Of course! David." she launches herself at him as if to prove the point. "Don't ever doubt it."

Words and promises are made in skin that all important second date secured.

"Hmm."

"What?" she asks, unable to help the smile on her face as she lies under him having covered them with the sheets. Their own private hideaway.

"Nothing."

"You're doing it."

"What?" Now he's the one blind-sided.

"The Look."

"What look?"

"The LOOK you know the one you gave Kathryn at the Bake Sale." "Now you've really lost me."

"We were working on the stall and you smiled at both of us. And she laughed."

"I wasn't smiling at Kathryn."

"Yes, you were."

"No! I really wasn't." Stroking her face and bringing it up to his own he has to make her see.

"I wasn't smiling at Kathryn."

"The look was for me."

"Am I really that bad at flirting?"

"But, she said you dated."

"It was the worst, forced dinner I have ever been on."

"That lying MMM." His kiss interrupts her as he continues his exploration of her mouth.

She moans as he continues talking. "I really, really don't want to talk about her."

"GET OUT!" Ruby squeals when she finally tells her about their epic weekend.

"All weekend?"

"Ruby!" But her blush gives it away.

"Man, took you long enough."

"He's just so… AHH!"

"I know that. You know that, the whole town knows that Babe."

"David Freakin Nolan."

"David Freakin Nolan." she can't help but mimic.

David Freakin Nolan is a bad influence. She had planned a 50/50 split today. Half the day writing, with a two thousand word goal and then, the rest of the day she would be all his.

"I'm never going meet my deadline if you- keep stealing kisses."

She tries to focus on the screen, paragraphs having come to her in the last few weeks which, definitely has something to do with the man trying to capture her lips like an unrepentant thief in the night.

But, she can't.

"Then they shouldn't be so good." he says huskily and then she's his again laughing and kissing back until she makes her case.

"Okay," Mary-Margaret breathes commanding his full attention and he nods like the dutiful man he really is.

"Compromise. One kiss for every two hundred words."

He tilts his head and contemplates hand under his chin for a brief moment. "One hundred."

Too low! He knows how fast she can type.

A gorgeous joy graces her lips. "One fifty. Or nothing."

David gulps. "What do mean by nothing?"

Mary-Margaret shifts and whispers in his ear. "Nothing until I am finished."

"You don't mean that."

"Try me Baby."

David has no choice. "Deal."

"Hmm. I love it when we agree."

"_Who?"_

The last word. It had taken her three hours and several agreed kisses which, she had to admit she enjoyed very much

"And done!" They both exclaimed before he lifted up and carried her into her bedroom for some much needed rest and relaxation.

Mission Accomplished!


	3. A Decent Proposal

Chapter 3-A (Decent) Proposal

"FairestForever asks: What's your favourite movie?" Mary-Margaret says smiling while sat snuggly against David laptop on her knee.

She had promised a #AskMM and her boyfriend was more than happy to join the fun.

"Snow White right?"

She turned her head and kissed him softly, he knew her inside out.

The kiss was broken and she looked into his eyes before turning and typing her answer. "You got it."

She leaned back into him as they scrolled through their first self-proclaimed "Twitter Adventure." He loved how warm and comfortable she felt, with a sweet floral perfume soaking through her sweater. She was home to him, so when the inevitable question is posed, he can't help but smile.

"CookieCrumbleBumbleBoo asks: Is David Nolan your Prince Charming? Will you get married one day?" David reads the question playfully but, can tell from the look on his girlfriend's face that it has completely blind-sided her.

What do I say? Races through her mind several times, she loves this man really, truly, deeply loves this man can't their love be theirs for a little bit longer?

"What do I say?" she whispers.

He presses a kiss to the side of her head in reassurance that whatever she writes next he's with her. "What do you wanna say?"

She types her answer and waits for his reaction as he reads it aloud.

"CookieCrumbleBumbleBoo Yes."

Yes. That one word had spun his entire world on its axis and pointed it in one direction. Her.

Putting the laptop to one side she twisted herself to dance her fingers up his chest.

"Did I read that right?" he lets out an elated breath.

"Which part?" she teases, knowing full-well that the answer is purposefully self-explanatory.

"You said yes. To all of it."

"Well, you are my Charming."

"To getting married. Mare, you want to get married."

"That would be my answer. If by some miracle I haven't driven you insane and you get down on one knee." she pecks his lips through blissfully glazed eye-lids. "That's my answer."

"Well, blow me down." Ruth sighed, "You've met your match."

"She's amazing. She's… She's…"

"The woman I always hoped you'd find." Seeing how happy her son was had filled her heart with unbridled joy.

"Mother, I can't breathe without her."

"Then you have your answer. When the time is right, ask her."

"You do know what you're asking me right?" Ruby chewed nervously a month later, David having laid out his plan for the perfect proposal he just needed to get Mary-Margaret there.

"She'll kill me, dismember my body and make it look like an accident for lying."

"But, will you? Cancel your night?"

"So you can make an honest woman out of my girl? Heck yes!"

David gives her a tight hug before pulling back to sigh and smile at the joint manager of Grannies. "I owe you big time."

"On the house, just promise me one thing?"

"Anything."

"Make her the happiest woman alive."

Ruby Lucas was a terrible liar. A dust cold? Really? Mary-Margaret chuckled; but, none of that mattered, not when her knight had come to save the day. From underneath a veil of crimson silk currently covering her eyes.

"When can I off this silly blindfold so you can tell me what we're doing at our spot?"

She could feel his warm breath on her neck as he told her a few more steps and all would be revealed.

"David, Honey c'mon." she pleaded jumping up and down and whining like the most beautiful child. "You know I hate surprises."

He sighed euphorically as he stopped her, undid the blindfold move to stand a few paces in front of her but, directly in her sight. "Trust me, you'll like this one."

She gasped he'd led her to a cabin, adorned with white fairy-lights. "David! This is…" David smiled and pulled her in to the already open door. "Milady."

Once they were inside and the door was safely bolted she saw the full extent of his work. A roaring fire, blush red rose petals leading to a small, (hastily purchased) bed; their own private hideaway complete with champagne on ice and chocolates on the bedside table.

"Baby what is all this?" she giggled, kissing his lips before he stood and then knelt before her looping the ring on her shaking finger.

"_David_." Mary-Margaret could not hold back the sheen of sheer happy tears ones that she could tell he was dying to wipe away.

"I'm a mess." she laughed and cried as he did the same. "This thing has been burning a hole in my pocket for a month."

"I wanted tonight to be perfect, just like the rest of our lives."

He took a breath and then: "Mary-Margaret Blanchard, will you do me the greatest honour in becoming my wife?"

Her heart was bursting but, she managed to keep herself composed enough to admire the ring and then him.

"What do you think?" Mary-Margaret giggled and then wrapped herself around him as he got to his feet kissing him firmly. She stroked her thumbs across his jaw-line the scar he got from her catching him the day he moved in. Six weeks ago.

"Yes, YES YES! Mmm Yes." she squealed.

"I love you." David murmured; gently lifting her up and spinning her around making them both dizzy with love. Kisses were peppered like blossom on the breeze as she locked her legs around him.

"I love you Charming."


	4. Union

Chapter 4- Union

Six Months Later

"Oh Mary-Margaret!" Ruth gasped elated at the vision before her and a crying Ruby with Ariel, Ashley and Belle completely at a loss for words. This was her dress fitting, the five of them in hers and David's apartment. In a silk white dress with a lace sleeves and a sweetheart neckline, she spun and then smiled.

"My parents. Five years ago. They bought it before the crash." she held back a sob as Ruth embraced her. "They'll be so proud."

"I wish they were here." "I wanted them to meet David so badly."

"Babe, C'mere." Ruby signalled the other women and before she knew it she was being embraced in a mass hug.

"Group hug." Belle chirped

After her heart was filled with love Mary-Margaret pulled away and laughed. "I love you guys."

"Not as much as we love you." Ruth beamed.

"David's going to die when he sees you." Ashley said exaggeratingly flailing and causing the other women to nod and "Mhmmm."

"Funnily enough, I had another more enjoyable activity planned for our wedding night." Mary-Margaret blushed then smirked.

Ruth gave a wink which caused any embarrassment the bride-to-be had to fade away into a pit of mutual laughter

"So… MA! How did it go?" David asked after snaking his arms around her neck and kissing her lips soundly as she stood at the sink.

"Well." Was all she let out. "How was your day?"

He quirked his brow and then swiftly turned her ignoring her joyful shrieks. "Well? RHHAH!" David roared like a playful dragon tickling her sides. "Well is all get? "Huh!" "Well is all I get?" He chuckled, still not letting go.

"D-David! Stop!"

"David it tickles!"

"Stop." she struggled but, that was quickly replaced as he rained kisses on her lips which she took great pleasure in reciprocating as he lifted her up and spun her around in his arms love and laughter as one.

"Are you sure you can't give me one little hint?" he combed his hands through her short hair as she nuzzled into him. The couch being their rest stop.

"Okay." she grinned, staring deep into his eyes. "You are gonna love…."

"What?"

"What am I gonna love Darling?"

"You are gonna love…"

With a glint in her eye she whispered: "_Getting me out of it._"

His attention piqued and his ears pricked up. "Who says I'll let you wear a dress?"

Mary-Margaret twisted, giggled and lightly slapped his chest enjoying being loosely on top of him.

"OWWHAHOW!

"For the last time, I am not going down the aisle naked."

"It was worth a try." she rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay _severa_l tries."

The mischievous look still wasn't gone from his eyes. "No!" Mary-Margaret jokingly shrieks before he sweeps her lips with a flurry of sensual kisses.

"Are you sure you're not planning to take me to a nudist beach for our honeymoon?" Mary-Margaret asked when they are settled in bed.

"The thought did cross my mind…" he joked, "No, I want it to just be us."

"Hmm. Just us."

On a sunny day in April in a little white church, David stands agog as Ruby gives him his stunning bride. "You are SO beautiful. I love you so much."

She smiles, taking his hand sweet tears running down her face. "I've loved you since the first moment I saw you."

His hands are warm as he wipes away her tears and kisses her. "And I'll love you until my last."

The confetti flies as they run saying goodbye to Ruth and everyone before David opens the passenger side of the truck.

"Oof." Shutting her side she smiles giddily as he runs round and does the same.

"We're married."

"We're married." Mary-Margaret repeats before they seal it with a semi-searing kiss just like the one he started a few minutes ago.

"Mmm. We're going to Paris."

"We're going to… _Paris_." Sweet realisation hits her. "Oh _David_ I've always wanted to go."

"Hmm. I know." he beams.

"I love you!" Peppering kisses on his lips they laugh as they hear people cheering.

Minutes later their seat belts are on and the ignition is ready bringing the car to life.

"You ready Mrs Nolan."

Her hand was warm as she entwined it in his free one and she glowed "Are you? Mma! _Mr Nolan_."

**Thank you so much for the love so far.**


	5. Euphoria

Chapter 5- Euphoria

She feels sick, really sick, like she's eaten something funny sick. Her stomach gurgles and twists as she runs to the bathroom. Paris has been wonderful, David, has been divine but, this… this is something else.

Well, maybe if she writes for a bit?

"Hey," she feels David's warm kiss on her cheek after he gets back from getting groceries anti-nausea medication in his bag of goodies.

"How is my beautiful wife feeling?"

"I'll let you know when I hear from her." Mary-Margaret replies snuggling deeper into the duvet and watching as he gets in too. The bag in the centre of the white sheets.

"You've been busy. Did you buy the whole store?"

"Medication, chocolate for- after the medication, macaroons, mango because you've been craving it lately and…"

_Pregnancy test._ He had bought her a test.

"Do you think? I mean, I know we've been trying."

She held his gaze but, looked happily panicked: "But, it's too soon we've only been married a few days." he kissed her lips reassuringly lingering on the pink bows. "Hey, this is us, remember we can do this." David pulled away and rubbed her sides softly before chuckling "And what with my charmingly good looks and super sperm…"

Mary-Margaret's body burst into a fit of laughter tilting her head back and crying joyful tears before coming back to him. "Super sperm. Hey Mister Super Sperm. Our kid's gonna be traumatised already. Hahaha."

"I resent that." he faux sulked, before she brought her lips back on his pecking until he emitted a satisfying laugh. "That's better."

She kissed him one last time and then picked up the test. "Let's go ace this test."

Three minutes.

"Mary-Margaret, Honey are you okay in there?" he called, body pressed firmly to the door hoping to hear her.

But, he needn't have bothered as he heard the door click braced himself and moved back as the door opened wide to reveal a teary Mary-Margaret.

He was holding her in a split second. "It's okay, it's gonna be okay." David thought her tears were sadness but: "_We're pregnant."_

David's eyes went wide in shock. "Could you- could you say that again?"

She beamed, "We." she gave him a small peck repeating the same action for every blissful word. "Are." "Having." "A." "Baby."

She laced her arms around him ready for the inevitable, to be swept off of her feet and spun until they were both dizzy. He was good at that.

"Oh." he sighed lovingly. "Ohhohohohoh!" In one fell swoop she was smothered in kisses and lifted into the air happily locking her legs around him. "You're happy?"

"My darling." David cried. "I am thrilled."

He bent down and kissed her belly. "I love you and Mommy so much." Tears fell from his eyes: "I can't wait to meet you."

Mary-Margaret looked down and smiled. "And we love you."

His face rose and she sobbed: "So, _so_ much."

Wiping her tears away he reclaims her again and leads his ecstatic bride to their room for some proper TLC.

"Charming, I can go for a swim with you. It won't harm the baby." she chuckles a few days later hoping to enjoy the last day of their honeymoon in their hotel's luxury spa.

He appears out of the bathroom fully dressed while she packs a bag full of all the stuff they'll need. "Water, spare cash, black swimming costume that you'll enjoy…"

"I know that it just… That one?"

"Uh-huh."

David tries to regain his argument but, it seems to be mostly lost. "I just want you safe, our baby safe."

Picking up the now drawn bag she meets him and closes the distance. "We are, we will be. Emma and I love you more than anything and we will have great fun hanging out with you."

A smile quirks his lips: "Emma huh?" "You still think we're having a girl?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." she smirked, feigning innocence.

"Sure you don't."

"MA! Come on Little Mermaid, we have a spa to enjoy."

"This is so good." Mary-Margaret exclaimed reclining in the Jacuzzi, bubbles soothing scented water a glass of orange juice and David all to herself.

"Best $125 dollars I ever spent."

"Euros. David how did you ever afford all this? This is amazing."

"Well, about five years ago I met this amazing woman. I mean, amazing, she was smart, sexy funny and conveniently, lived right next door to my apartment."

"Ha. How lucky."

"Yes." he flashed that irresistible smile, the one that made her his before he'd even known it.

"Anyway, I decided that despite said woman being the most incredible author, I would save every dollar I could to give her the life she deserves."

"You saved for us?"

"There is currently a little over $30,000 dollars in an account. I've been putting in every bonus, every odd job, even an art commission or two. Even if someone else stole your heart, I wanted to be able to help you if needed me."

"First of all, that is the most romantic thing I have ever heard." she moved to be closer to him. "And secondly, there would never have been anyone but, you."

"I love you David, more than the stars in the sky."

"More than the stars in the sky." he mimicked before sealing their declarations the only way they could. With True Love's Kiss.


	6. Ariel

Chapter 6-Ariel

"Do you think Mommy's stuck? I think Mommy's stuck." Mary-Margaret pondered, rubbing her child unconsciously. At nearly six months gestation their child is kicking away, growing and changing and yet, here she is, stuck.

"I mean, I want them to be happy… everybody deserves that but, I want to keep their interests." she paces the nursery ghosting her fingers across the exquisite glass unicorns hanging over the baby's crib.

"Oh Emma," she sighed musically. "Mommy's so silly."

"I wouldn't say that." A familiar voice made her turn and sure enough, her husband was leaning against the door frame, having probably finished work early to spend time with his girls.

"Oh? And what would you say?" Mary-Margaret quirked, welcoming his kiss as he crossed the short distance to reach her holding her hands loosely while shamelessly deepening the kiss.

She is the one to break it, parting them so that they can take in much needed air. "That."

"Ha."

"You're beautiful."

"And _you _are biased." Mary-Margaret emphasises waiting for him to loosen his grip, he does, allowing her to stroke his face, the little bits of stubble on his chin. "Mmm. Don't shave."

He kissed her softly on the nose. "Don't doubt yourself."

"Deal." Mary-Margaret promised.

He smiled bending down to kiss her stomach. "See Emma, I told you we'd win her round."

"She's still dancing around in my uterus. How can you tag team me when she's not even born yet?" His Snow chuckled.

He looked into her eyes before slowly rising to his feet.

"Magic."

Mary-Margaret laughed and held him close all the while knowing that she had been lulled to sleep by the sound of her husband adorably talking to their baby.

It was everything.

"So, how's it all going? How's my little niece?" Ariel asked. She was more than agent, more than a publisher, she was a lifelong friend and this was girly time.

"Great! David got a promotion at work, we only have a few weeks to go and I have started the outline of Curse."

Ariel nursed her hot chocolate smiling intently as she sat across from Mary-Margaret. She admired the woman greatly, two books quietly creeping up in the best seller lists and she still managed to balance like the most skilled trapeze artist. Ariel sighed lovingly.

"How do you do it?"

"What do you mean?" "Ariel what is it?"

Mary-Margaret clung to her question there was something hopeful in the bright ash haired woman's eyes. She had seen it before, in David's eyes, just after she'd kissed him for the first time.

"Ariel." she pressed until the woman spat out "How do you go from saving a stranger's life to lovers?"

Mary-Margaret's eyes went wide with excitement. "WHAT?! Tell me everything!"

"Well, I was swimming and Eric. His name is Eric he got into trouble so I just pulled him out and called for help and then, I ran."

Mary-Margaret gasped. "You freaked out didn't you?"

The woman nodded guiltily. "I mean, I made sure he was okay and told him it was going to be alright, but, he was so beautiful and I get so… Uh! I ran away from Eric Prince."

"THE Eric Prince? Millionaire environmentalist, all around nice guy and lives a few blocks away Eric Prince?"

"Yes .That one."

Mary-Margaret sighed, "Oh Honey what are we going to do with you?"

"Get out!" David said faux dramatically as he got undressed later that night his wife happily recounted the tale.

"That guy's so awesome I'd even marry him."

"Ha. Excuse me?" she propped herself up against the pillows in shock so that he had full view of the blossoming life cocooned in his favourite white lace night-dress.

"I'm kidding!" He was just in his underwear now and pulled the covers back and got in beside her.

She was suddenly filled with warmth as she felt his kiss silencing whatever she was going to say next.

David stroked her face with the backs of his thumbs causing her to sigh deliciously and her skin to blush as he straddles her.

"I love you. Okay?" David giggles as she kisses him catching her face. "Only you."

"I love you too."

"So, what's the plan?" David asked later as she nestled into his chest causing her to look up at him in sweet surprise.

"Plan?"

"For getting them together? What's the plan?"

"You want to play Matchmaker with me." There was no question in her voice just complete, unbridled joy.

"Oh Mmm. Yes!"

Ariel had butterflies in her stomach as she danced with Eric. Who'd have thought he would place an ad looking for his saviour or that "she" would answer it.

"It's you. You saved me."

"I- how can you be sure?" she stammered, "I mean, there could be a number of women who checked your pulse five times."

He laughed and sighed sweetly. "I think you've answered your own question."

Ariel quirked her brow as they waltzed light violet material floating with her body. "Do you like the answer?" she was nervous, but he kissed it away.

"I love the answer."

David woke the next morning to his wife just getting off the phone."

"Mmm. Hi."

"Hi," he chuckled, when he got his breath back.

"That was Ariel! She had a great time and we rock."

"We rock?"

"We rock." Mary-Margaret affirmed.

**X**


	7. Love

Chapter 7 Love

Baby Emma gurgled and shrieked as her parents changed her diaper and clothes Mary-Margaret having successfully buttoned up her ducky baby-grow while David distracted her.

"Mmm. See Em? I told you Mommy was fast." David chuckled, scooping her up and gazing adorably into her eyes as Mary-Margaret strolled over to them.

"You did not, just tell our three month old that I was good with my hands." she blushed furiously.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he feigned innocence as his wife wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed their Emma.

"Sure you don't."

"Okay, maybe a little."

"MA! You are incorrigible. He's incorrigible Emma, yes, he is, oh yes he is!" she sang and yet, Emma looked blissfully oblivious.

David laughed; he'd give her incorrigible when he had her to himself tonight Ruby's offer to baby-sit, coming in handy.

The hotel door had been closed for barely a minute and their lips were already engaged in a fierce battle

She was making quiet noises as he swept her mouth with sweet kisses. It had been such a long time.

"Mary-Margaret."

His wife kissed back, parting her lips. "Charming- Charming I missed you so much!" She could have cried with how he made her feel. How he scooped her up and placed her gently on the bed.

How he treasured her.

She was so impatient, his beautiful Snow, so desperate when all he wanted was to love her in his own sweet time.

Their clothes were littered on the floor and she was... she was a nymph he decides but, he needs to make his intention clear.

"You gave me our child." David hovers over her pressing soft kisses onto her neck as she moans softly under him.

"You have no idea how much that means to me."

A smile lights her face. "Hey, it was joint effort!" she feels obliged to point out pushing herself up so she can kiss back enthusiastically. "Are you trying to talk me out of kissing you senseless? Cause it's not happening." David chuckles, linking their lips again all the while knowing that they will both stop in a few minutes to check their cells.

"Mmm. I know."

He's holding her later, when she inevitably asks: "Do you think she's okay? I mean, she knows we're coming back right?"

"I called Ruby when you were in the bathroom apart from being very tired she's fine."

"You're talking about Rubes aren't you?"

He presses kisses to her lips. "Yes."

"Charming…" she warns, pulling and then rolling them so that she is in control. Poor David wonderfully flabbergasted.

"Em- is fast asleep having had a bath and story."

"See, that wasn't so hard was it?" Mary-Margaret quirks.

"No, no it wasn't."

"There was a young girl called Emma, whose eyes were fair and blue…."

"She went to sleep for Mommy and soon for Daddy too." David rocked her gently, but, nothing would sooth her cries.

"I don't think it works like that Honey." The sight of his wife in a sheer lace nightdress melted all his cares away as she crossed and met them in the middle.

"MA! You should have woken me. Come here baby girl." She soothed as David lowered Emma into her loving arms.

"You needed rest."

"And you didn't? It's three in the morning." Rocking Emma gently while she walked with David.

"You've got me there. So, what's the plan?"

"The plan is we get her off and then, we go back to our bed and then, when we wake up I'm calling your boss and using up some of that vacation time because my husband barely takes a day off and I miss him."

"We don't need the money David. There's enough, we just need you."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay." David affirms, holding his world close until their daughter does indeed close her eyes and they leave hand in hand.

He can feel her snuggling into his chest, she is warmth and love and a definite reason to stay home tomorrow.

When he wakes she's creating a path of kisses down chest.

"Good morning."

"Oh! Good morning baby." She smiles switching, shimmying and joining their lips in a long kiss.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Much better, thank you."

"My pleasure."


	8. Faith

Chapter 8- Faith

A short walk down the block that was all it was supposed to be get out of the apartment, take in the fresh air, let Emma have a mini adventure from the comfort of her stroller… So, how is it he manages to make this simple little stroll so romantic?

His hand was warm in hers as they walked along the sunlit toll bridge. He was good at making subtle displays of affection while ensuring they didn't distract his wife from moving Emma.

"Charming." she beamed, eyes shining. "What?" David feigned innocence but, did not tear his eyes away as they walked, Emma's growing legs kicking out, flicking the material of her mini, white sunflower dress.

Dropping it she pecked his cheek and said: "I'm so glad you talked me into this, it's such a lovely day. And…" Mary-Margaret paused playfully. "The company isn't too shabby either."

"Well, shucks." David jostled, pretending to blush. "Seriously, David, ever since Ariel left and the last book not being accepted… you've been amazing."

"Hey, you're my wife. You make me amazing." They walked some more before finding the perfect spot, to relax.

"Hmm." they nuzzled into David's chest as the warm breeze gently whipped them. Laying on the grass the adults did not care about the inevitable green that would stain their jeans. No, they were content just to be.

"Dadadada." Emma babbled adorably trying to make a fist into Daddy Charming's heart. "Oh! You got my heart." David chuckled, bending to kiss them both. "And you."

"And you have ours."

She smiled up at him while keeping watch of their adventurous baby who was currently admiring his shoes having plonked herself on a patch of grass in the blink of an eye.

"_C'mere_." David beckoned huskily and she shimmied up to him slowly until their eyes were on each other.

"Mmmm." Was the sweet sound they made as their lips made contact, kissing several times was a tradition of theirs and they were not about to stop it except, maybe to reclaim that little girl of theirs who was half-way to Fairy-tale Land.

"Oh…." Mary-Margaret heaved moving and then scooping up Emma sitting her softly on David's chest again.

"Stay… with Mommy and Daddy." she chuckled, as the child merely smiled at her mother as if to say "Of course! Silly Mommy."

"Ha. That's so you." David said in delight at the mirrored mannerism of his Snow.

"What's me?" she asked purposely making the exact same face until he kissed the look off it.

When they broke, they checked his watch. "Two o' clock." Mary-Margaret said before picking Emma up as David got himself up and smoothed his jeans. "Time to go home baby boo." his wife cooed as he got the stroller and she fastened Em in securely. She rose to take David's arm as he steadily pushed the stroller as they walked on the grass and then, the stony path home.

The glass unicorns rotated as their baby slept in her crib. The blanket that bore her name keeping her warm and cosy.

David was rubbing her back when he heard it. _"I want another Emma._"

He met her gaze wonderfully as she turned to him. "You- want to have another baby?"

"Mmm." she kissed him softly and began to lead him out of the room. "I know there are no guarantees, but, I thought we could have some fun practising."

"Oh, absolutely." his face lit up as he shut the door to Emma's nursery and then silently picked her up, spinning her around in his arms as they begin kissing passionately.

"Today has been so great." she murmured sweetly tugging his lips lightly. "Thank you."

He returned the sentiment. "I was with my girls, believe me, it's not necessary."

Kissing his palm lightly, she then decided to nuzzle his nose. "Now, I might be pregnant."

"I think you are."

"You can't know that." Mary-Margaret laughed as he initiated a fierce kiss, pulling her into him so that she could straddle him more. "It's us. You and me, it's going to happen." David assured her jubilantly when they finally broke for air.

"I can't take this anymore!" she sobbed as the pregnancy test result came up negative again. They had been trying for three years and every month he would say the same.

"Have faith. It's gonna be okay, I love you." This time, she didn't want to hear it. "NO! Charming, it's not. She keeps asking. Asking and asking when she's going to have a sissy or other. I can't lie to her anymore!"

Throwing the test on the table, she sobbed into his chest as his arms encircled her. "All we ever wanted was for Emma to have siblings. Now, I can't even get that right."

"This is NOT your fault. Do you understand me?"She sniffed and he brought her face gently up. "Snow?"

"Yes." she tearfully smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." he pecked her lips and said "Now, let's dump this test and watch a movie with Em."

"Okay."

But, when she picked up the test a moment later. The result… was.

"We can't dump this."

"What do you mean?"

Mary-Margaret felt happy tears spring from her eyes as she turned and slowly walked to him.

"We can't dump this because it's not negative."

"We're pregnant. MMM. We're having another baby!" she kissed and kissed him and he kissed back. So happy.


	9. Victory

Chapter 9- Victory

She loves being pregnant, their little baby bouncing around in her uterus, growing every day. The things she doesn't love? Needing to pee before the water even hits her bladder. Throwing up almost everything in sight because it just won't stay down! Luckily, Prince Charming is always on hand to save the day.

He massages her back as she lies in bed their gorgeous little girl nestled between them. "Daddy make you better Mommy?" she asks adorably, her growing blonde hair easily pushed from her eyes. Mary-Margaret smiled and then looked up at David. "Yes, Daddy always makes me feel better." "Mmm." she couldn't help but join their lips in a sweet kiss laughing as Emma pretended to squirm. (She knew she loved seeing them kiss even if, at nearly four she said she did not).

David beamed after they broke lost in her eyes. They were glazed and sweetly happy like the sunrise. "Mommy makes me better too. Remember when I was a sneezy monster?"

"Yes."

"Well, she sat with me, all night, gave me tissues and pretended to sneeze too." David recalled his cold months previously.

"Honey-"Mary-Margaret interrupted, "I wasn't pretending."

He turns her to him, forgetting about what his hands were previously doing a look of concern on his features. "I gave you a cold! Why didn't you say anything?"

"It was over in a day and I _was_ pretending at first, to make you feel better."

"I love you."

"I love you too Charming."

"C'mere Em." Emma obliged and they all snuggle closer together. "We love you Em."

"I love you too." she mimics.

"And it was there, in the shadow of the troll bridge that their love was born and they knew no matter how they were separated, they would _always_ find each other." she read, but, little Emma was already asleep.

She put the book to one side and kissed her forehead and sighed as she felt David come up behind her, putting his warm arms around her and cradling their growing child.

"Did you give her kisses earlier?"

"Mmm, about a million." David admitted, though surely two more each wouldn't hurt?

He carried her back to bed, pressing kisses to her impatient lips, "Mmm. Snow, Snow, Snow we need to be…. Careful."

"I know. But, I miss you and the baby will be asleep. He or she won't know anything." she begged starting a stream of kisses from his lips to his neck tugging at his t-shirt.

He was moaning but, he still wasn't budging. He needed to hear the words. "It won't harm the baby, or scar them, they won't feel anything except, how happy I feel when I'm with you."

He knew this, it wasn't like this was their first baby but, his protectiveness was in overdrive and he needed reassurance.

"Ha." Mary-Margaret laughed, "My _wonderful_, _superstitious _ husband." Pressing kisses and taking off his shirt at the same time as he locked eyes with her.

"I love you."

They lie together after in a state of bliss and she wonders if Snow's life would ever be so blessed. Maybe now, she has the time to make it so.

"I just don't see it. I mean, how are you going to keep your readers interested in Snow and Charming if she and Emma are stuck in another land for ten chapters?"

Regina Mills her new agent asked, banging the desk in dramatic frustration. She was "THE BEST" according to Ariel, even if she was a beep to her in college, she didn't take that much and was her only hope of getting the next novel off the ground.

"But, it's not just about them now, they have a daughter and a grandson who they have missed out on because of this curse. Because of Regina."

Regina Mills interrupted, a half glare forming her lips "That's another thing. Can't you change her name? It feels weird reading about how someone with the same name as me ruined your character's lives for twenty-eight years?"

"No, Regina I can't. I created my Regina and her story before we met and I won't change it just because you want me too." Mary-Margaret stood her ground, shuffling her chair.

"Look, if this is a waste of time I may as well just leave."

Regina looked up in surprise. "I never said that. Look, I just think you might benefit from scaling back the time they are separated. Make it eight not ten, so there's less angst."

"Oh! Okay." Relief flooded the expectant woman's cheeks. Maybe this wasn't a lost cause after all.

"Can you stay for another hour? I want to talk marketing. Facebook and Twitter are back on your agenda but, at your pace…." The more Regina talked the more Mary-Margaret knew, she was in safe hands.

"Hi, sorry I'm late we got talking and before I knew it…" Mary-Margaret rushed out knowing it was well after ten, a full five hours later than she'd planned to be home, she knew her dinner would be cold, that her daughter would be asleep but, what she didn't expect was to see a completely tired out David asleep on the couch.

Hand on her heart, she silently "awwed" and moved to pull the red wool blanket over him before kissing his forehead lightly.

Suddenly, as if sensing her touch, he stirred, his deep eyes opening slowly. "Hey handsome. Sorry I'm late."

"Hi." he yawned cutely, as she perched herself on the sofa he pulled her gently to him and she wriggled small but, growing bump and all so that she was on top of him scattering kisses like the breeze.

"Hm. How did it go?" David asked when she finally stopped and settled for stroking his face instead. "It went… Well actually." "She's not as tough as she makes herself out to be, says if we work together there's no reason why this can't be my biggest hit yet."

"Wow." David said accentuating the word in wonder after she explains how she held her own for those five jarring minutes. "Snow fought Regina and won."

"Hey," slapping his chest softly, "She's not that bad!"

His barely moaned before he said it. "I'm so freaking proud of you."

"MA! Thank you." "Now come on, Sleepy. Let's get you in bed." This time, she was the one leading him to bed.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Mmm. Goodnight Charming."

"Goodnight my sweet Snow."


	10. Take It

Chapter 10- Take It

"Neal…" Mary-Margaret cooed in a sing song voice as she scooped up their son, placing finite kisses on the side of his head. His stirrings had woken her but, luckily their daughter was still sound asleep in her room.

"_Come here baby, let's not wake Daddy_." she whispered rocking him as they walked in a sweet swaying motion.

"_Twinkle, twinkle, little star._" she sang softly, smiling as the three week old relaxed in her loving arms. "Ha. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high…. Like a diamond in the sky." They continued swaying until, she felt David's chest against her back and his arms wrap around them.

Mary-Margaret looked up at him and beamed, they'd decided to sing the last line together. "Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How l wonder what you are." Sure enough, by the end of the lullaby Neal was sound asleep.

"Success!"

"Mmm. My wife is a rock-star." David murmured, as she turned them and then welcomed nectar of his kiss.

"Mmm. Did we wake you?" Mary-Margaret asked as they pulled apart for air. Lips smacked deliciously against his own, he almost wanted to delay answering in favour for another kiss but, knew that their son would need to be returned to his bassinet.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry." Mary-Margaret said sincerely as he supported her back and together they gently tucked him back in before she turned her attention back to him.

"Don't be sorry. I love your voice." David crooned, pressing scattered kisses in her growing hair and then moving in back into place.

"Charming." she purrs into his lips, as she wraps herself around him and he takes them into the living room.

The nursery quietly closed, they make love in the spare bedroom, nothing but, skin and love between them.

"I adore you." David whispers, as she rests against his heart smiling up at him. "I adore you." she replies

"Wanna get married and have tons of kids?" he jokes.

"Ha. As many as possible."

"Mmm. Yeah?"

"Heck yeah." And then, they lost themselves in each other again.

"These are perfect." Regina replied, staring at the completed manuscripts for a third and fourth book. "They'll eat them up."

"You think so?"

The older woman rolled her eyes comically. "I know so. We could roll these out in all formats. Let me work my magic and your kids will have their college funds in months."

"They are four and three weeks old." she chuckled.

"Of that I am well aware. Besides, I came to her party where you introduced me to that annoyingly sexy Brit and his son."

Mary-Margaret nearly toppled over with joy. "Robin? You're seeing Robin Locksley. Oh Regina that's fantastic!"

"We are not seeing each other! We just… happened to wake up in the same bed a few times." Regina trailed off.

"That's a heck of a lot more than David and I did when we met."

"But he's so not…."

"Not?"

"Not what I expected. After Daniel died. I never thought I could feel this passion with anyone again."

"Well, I'm glad." Mary-Margaret got up. "And look at it this way, whatever happens at least, you can say you had fun."

Robin and David were bonding over beers in Granny's when he says it: "I'm in love with Regina."

"Is that a problem?"

"No. It's just, not just me she's getting. There's Roland."

"She loves that kid."

"But, what if I?"

"Look, take it from someone who waited too long… she loves you. You have a chance. Take it."

"Cheers mate."

Regina was awoken by a series of loud knocks. "This better be important!" she barked as she pulled back the door to reveal… "Robin."

"Hello Milady." his face, though flushed and breathless lit up like the sun at seeing her.

Stepping closer to him, she touches his cheek automatically in concern. "Did you run here?"

"Yes."

"_Why?_"

"Well," he faux chewed, "It occurred to me that I forgot something this morning."

"Oh?"

"Yes, something very important."

"And what did you? MMM." He kissed the words right out of her mouth as they crashed against the doorframe. Rubbing his thumbs against her hot cheeks, he parted her lips and looked deep into her eyes.

"To say I love you."

"I- love you too." she confessed and then was well and truly swept off her feet door slamming behind them.

The Queen and her thief.


	11. Family and Forever

Chapter 11-Family and Forever

The sight of her husband syringing medicine into the mouth of a sick kitten was a sight she'd seen before countless times, she wished there was no illness to treat as she knew how much it broke his heart when he lost one.

"Okay Sarah, you're alright." he stroked her until her ears prickled back and she purred putting the empty syringe on the side to be cleaned later. A gorgeous light brown tabby cat, she buried herself in the crook of his chest causing him to smile, scoop her up and shut the cage door with a short clash.

"Ha, you are so much like my wife." he said, still blissfully unaware of her presence in the doorway. She did visit him as often as she could but, with the kids and all the promotional work she'd had to do lately, it was not half as much as she'd wanted to. David continued stepping back and swaying them in his arms as she purred. Always the father, even at work.

"Always looking for the next adventure."

Mary-Margaret stepped further in until she was behind him on the next revolution.

"It's only fun when you go with me."

He turned, his face lighting up brighter than a thousand fireworks going off simultaneously in the sky. "Hi!"

"Mmm. Hi." she linked their lips in a slow kiss before grinning as Sarah immediately recognised the lovely woman who bought food supplies for everyone whenever she could.

"Hey Sarah, how are you sweetie?"

"Much better after her meds, we were going to try a small bowl of food weren't we?" David cooed.

"I don't wanna hold you up." she blushed. "You aren't. Why don't you help me? I could do with my beautiful assistant back."

"MA! Okay."

Five minutes later, they are contentedly watching Sarah attack the mix of dry and wet food on the mat occasionally stopping to drink the water. It's lucky the other animals get the same love otherwise, there would be a riot.

"Look at her go." Mary-Margaret said lovingly, both of them having crouched down to watch the food rapidly disappear.

"So what brings you here on this fine afternoon?" David asks playfully knowing the answer.

"Can't a girl visit her husband at work without an ulterior motive?"

"Of course, but, I know you. You wouldn't have asked Belle to take Neal for a few hours otherwise."

Very clever. It was true she did have something to tell him. Quietly, she took his hand and placed it on her abdomen. The place where their love was growing. Their child.

David gasped and turned so they were facing each other. "NO! You're kidding!"

She nodded negatively, "Three kids under five. Are you up for the challenge?"

"Challenge? AHH! C'mere!" he enveloped her in a fierce hug so hard they toppled over kissing passionately as Sarah purred at them.

"You know? Emma has always wanted a kitten and puppy…" Mary-Margaret suggested eyes hazy with love.

So, a few days later they take Sarah and a little brown lab who Emma calls Lily home. It's impulsive, mad, considering their house is going to be full of another life in eight months. But, they have always wanted this. A house, a dog, cat and lots of kids.

The whole deal.

"I'm a sissy again." Emma exclaims, when they tell her. Lily and Sarah contented nested into the couch with them.

They laugh. "No sweetie, not yet, Mommy won't be ready for a few months."

"Months? But, Daddy I want her now. Like Neal." she was referring to her little brother who was snoozing away in his travel crib.

"I know, you do." David kissed her fore-head as he pulled them closer. They didn't have the heart to tell her that she might be outnumbered soon.

"But hey, Em you can feel her in my tummy just like you did with Bubba Neal and then when she comes out…."

"Be a family." Emma said, unprompted.

"We are. Mmm. Sweetie. It'll just get bigger."

"Like your tummy?" "MA! Yes. Like my tummy."

When they were in bed she said it: "I'm going to be huge again."

"What?"

Turning to him on her side she sulked. "Like a whale. I'm nearly thirty three on baby number three."

"Hey, you're stunning."

"You have to say that."

"No… yes but, you are." he expressed, kissing her sweetly over and over.

"You are too." Mary-Margaret said into the kiss tugging at his lip til he is flat on his back her hands running up and down his chest lightly.

"Thank you."

"It's my pleasure."

"Oh David…." she giggled, "Regina is going to kill me."

Across town, Regina's mind is on something but, it's certainly not Mary-Margaret's womb.

"Robin." she gasped, as he kissed a trail down her neck and then back up. "I can't- I can't get any work done if you keep…. ah!"

"Well, I never heard anything about work." Robin murmured cheekily, teasing her lips.

"I didn't. I just like to keep… busy." The heat from the fire made her bare skin glow. Roland was fast asleep in a room she had kept just in-case she had a child. Toys books and space themed wall-paper all subtle evidence of the slow family they were building.

A smile graced his features and he stilled the toned abs of the sports instructor and professional archer within kissing distance If only she could… "Agh." Regina exclaimed her plan to kiss and tug and so many things to his body completely foiled.

"I know you do." he smirked, "And while that is one of the many, many things I love about you."

"It's also." Robin kissed her nose as the tension continued to build and build until they both wanted to explode. "_Very frustrating._"

"Really?" Regina teased taking his lips again before allowing him to continue.

"Yes, especially when I- when we want you all to ourselves." Regina rolled her eyes jokingly. "Roland is asleep he doesn't get a vote til the morning."

"Regina we love you." Robin said passionately and then she thought her heart would burst as he wiped away her single tear.

"I want you Robin, I want this. These past few months with you and Roland have been the best of my life."

Taking a breath she pulled away slightly. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying…"

"Don't leave. You and Roland. Stay. Stay with me forever."

He kissed her sweetly causing a moan to rumble from her lips. "But, I have… one condition."

"Anything." she giggled.

He pressed his lips to her ear and whispered.

"_Marry me._"

In shock, she pulled back but, not so much as to make him thing he'd said anything wrong

"What?" she sobbed happily convinced, absolutely convinced she would never hear those words come from anyone's lips again. Not after Daniel, not after that damn fire that took away her dreams of marriage and a family.

No, this couldn't be real? Except the blood red sapphire ring etched in gold he retrieves from his clothes and loops on her shaking finger proves it is.

He laughs, kisses her and then asks again. "Regina?"

It takes her barely a second. The answer so crystal clear in her mind. She wants and loves this man and his no, now their son with all her heart. It's so clear.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, Robin MA! Of course, I'll marry you."

Smothering her in kisses, they fall into a rhythm with the heat of the fire until there is nothing left but dying embers.

"I love you. Robin." Snuggling into his body a thick blanket keeping them warm he pecks her lips again. "And I love you- " "My Regina."

"David! David!" He is awoken from his short nap by his wife exaggeratingly shaking him awake. Her baby bump still not yet visible.

"Wh-what's wrong?"

"MA! Regina called." he began to slowly sit up against the pillows. "Is she alright?"

Mary-Margaret's teasing smile was unmoving. "She's more than alright."

"Mare, spit it out."

His wife just laughed moved to straddle him stroking his chest. "Robin proposed."

David had the biggest grin. "About time!"

"MA!" Giving him a sloppy kiss she finally said it. "She said yes."

"When are they thinking?" David caught her lips at the earliest opportunity rubbing sensually over the home of their child."

"MmmmmmmmmmmmMA!" Mary-Margaret gasped, "The summer, so between her and the little one the book launches are now on hiatus at least until, she's old enough to bounce on my knee."

"She? You still think we're having another girl."

"Don't you?" Stroking his cheek Mary-Margaret laughed as he tickled the body under-neath her lavender silk nightdress.

"I think, I am blessed, no matter what. But, yes I do."

"Eva."

"After your mother." David suggested.

Smiling she said: "It's perfect."

"And if it's a boy?"

"How about?" Mary-Margaret pondered

"Oliver."

He just smiled and she knew, he loved it.

**Guest. Hope this answers your question. xxxx**


	12. A Day in Story-brooke

Chapter 12- A Day in Storybrooke

It was a bright, sun soaked Wednesday in Story-brooke and for David and Mary-Margaret Nolan. Life couldn't be sweeter.

"Higher! Daddy! Higher!" Emma proclaimed joyfully from her purple swing throne. A day at the park, filled with fun and games was on the agenda. Summer break.

Mary-Margaret giggled a blossoming baby bump evident under her soft pink summer dress as she turned Neal in his stroller so that the happy nearly eight month old boy who was, a complete blend of them both with blonde hair and her eyes could watch.

"Oh! Look at Daddy and your big sister." she cooed as her son looked up and smiled at her, his growing hands waving adorably. "Say... love you Daddy and Emma." she encouraged excitedly as he babbled trying his best to mimic his mother. His sun hat was red and had Mickey and Minnie on It however; it was falling off his sweet head. She needed to take action.

"Come here sweetie. There we go. Do you want your babba?" "Let's get you your babba."

Getting up, she moved behind the stroller and shook the baby bottle containing his milk; it was cooler but, for luckily them. Neal wasn't too fussy.

David had been happily pushing Emma on the swings as he caught the sight. Neal sucking away on his bottle while his stunning wife beamed at them.

"Mommy! Mommy! Are you watching?" Emma asked, her tiny denim jeans already dirtied from playing but, other than that, she was completely fine.

"I am. I'm watching you angel." Pride filled them both as David gave a final few pushes before admitting he needed to rest as the swing came to a halt.

"Okay Daddy."

"Come on you two it's time for lunch."

They both smiled and then Emma hopped off the swing and bounded to her mother and Neal while David, now completely out of energy took a little longer to get to them.

"Hey handsome, you okay there?" she felt his fore-head as he breathed in and out raggedly. "Yeah, yeah. Just a little- phew!" The poor man was absolutely worn out.

"Now you know how I feel after the ball pit." Kissing his cheek softly she lead him to their children and the picnic she had packed up. "Let's eat."

Chicken and pepper fajita wraps with the tiniest bit of salsa and fresh guacamole for three while Neal got a blended version minus the salsa with some pureed fruit for dessert. Smoothies and water to quench their thirst as they sat huddled together on a bench their containers and Emma's Dora lunch box at the side of them.

"Mmmmm. That was yummy!" Emma said having finished every last bite. She loved flavour and so, wasn't afraid of a little spice. "What do we say to Mommy?" David prodded knowing his wife always put major thought and love into everything she prepared for them even though, they were 50/50 in everything they did.

"Thank you Mommy."

"That is okay Princess." "I'm glad you…" she then exchanged a loving look with David before continuing. "And Daddy loved your wraps."

"Did you and Neal like yours too?"

Attention back on Emma, she bobbed Neal gently before asking. "What do you think Neal was that good? MA!"

"Yeeee!" he chuckled. "We loved it Emma."

Then, David had an idea. "How about we pack all this away and get some of Granny's SUPER DUPER chocolate fudge cake?"

"I don't know Daddy, do you think they have enough room in their tummies for SUPER DUPER chocolate fudge cake?" his wife teased.

"Yes we do!"

The adults shared a cheeky glance and then nodded. "Alright, to Granny's." they both said.

"Three pieces of SUPER DUPER chocolate fudge cake, a mini hot chocolate and cinnamon and two regular ones for Mom and Dad." Ruby said after placing the food down taking a moment to kiss her godchildren/niece and nephew.

"Thanks Rubes." David was grateful, but, she refused the ten dollars. "Don't even try it Nolan, you know it's on the house."

"Ruby, that's too much." Mary-Margaret replied, "You can't spoil our kids and not expect us to pay."

"The heck I can't. It's you and David that got us out of the red. We wouldn't have a diner if it weren't for the money you gave us. Your fans visiting. The menu re-pricing Regina did."

"It was nothing."

"It was everything. Now, enjoy your dessert before Aunty Ruby gobbles it up."

Emma gasped. "NOOHOO! Aunty Ruby!"

"MA! I love you kiddo. Enjoy your cake."

"I love you too." Emma called as she watched the manageress leave to deal with incoming customers. "YUM!"

"Ha." Her parents howled as they watched Emma dive into it. Her happy face covered in glossy, milk chocolate home-made whipped cream and chocolate icing with her baby brother doing the same when he was fed it minutes later.

Their mucky pups.

When Regina Mills was five years old she could already do two lengths around a pool. Lessons in every-thing from music, to dance but, not for the fun of it, no never for that. To prepare her. To be the best.

It didn't matter what she wanted or what her dear father protested, Mother got her way.

So, when Robin suggested they go swimming at Aqua as a family she was excited but, also… haunted.

"Regina?" "Darling are you alright?" Robin asks, swimming over to her having noticed that she isn't doing anything except watching Roland splash around a few feet away despite, her gorgeous body being semi- immersed.

"Yes."

"Regina…" he warned, in his "I know you better than that tone"

"I am." she laced her wet arms around his warm neck resting her fore-head against his. Nose to nose, heart to heart. "Truly."

"Then what is it?"

Taking a breath she pulled away ever so slightly. "I was never allowed this. If I went to a pool, did anything extra-curricular it was to impress others, defeat others. The only time I ever did anything for myself, was when I moved in with Daniel and you know how well that went down."

"I do." "But, you don't need to feel guilty for enjoying love." Robin rubbed her shoulders consolingly.

"I don't. I just don't want our son feeling this way." "He already lost one mother I don't want him losing another."

"He won't. I promise you."

"Mommy! Papa! Come on the slide with me."

"I think our little prince is summoning us." she quips, completely forgetting her worries

Pressing a kiss to her fore-head and a slightly more than chaste few ones on her lips he confirms: "I think he is."

So, they swim to their prince the emotionless woman cast from their minds

It was eight o' clock at night when Belle poured herself a glass of red wine. She didn't usually drink but, after the day she had had. She needed one.

"_Rumple you need to leave her_." she had shouted. Milah Gold was an abusive, lying, drunk cheat. The only reason her boss was still in his marriage was because that woman had happened to have given him the sweetest boy she had ever known.

Bae.

"_Don't you think I know that?" "She threatened to take sole custody. Says this Killian Jones will raise MY boy if I try._"

Belle was at a loss. The shop, was the reluctant near lovers battle ground.

"_You can't just give up. Being her slave while she beds another man. That's no life for you. That's no life for Bae._" she sobbed.

Belle took another generous sip as she painfully remembered, the alcohol burning at the back of her throat. She really didn't drink.

"_And what would you know of life?_" "_You- live in fantasy. In fairy-tales._"

"_At least I fight for what I want_." Belle retorted.

"_And what's that?!_"

Her face fell. "_You really don't know do you?_"

"_I want you. You silly man. I want you_." When he didn't reply, she ran out of the door and didn't look back.

Stupid. Stupid, stupid love.

Then, when she had given up all hope her phone buzzed.

A text, it read: _ I love you._

_R_

Hope. At _last _


	13. Two

Chapter 13-Two

The gel on her stomach was freezing, the probe was hard but, it's worth it to see their child and… her brother.

"Twins?" they had gasped, after the sonographer had confirmed two strong heartbeats before David and Mary-Margaret kissed passionately.

When they broke he stroked her face and said: "Looks like it's Ollie and Eva."

"Mmm. Yes." she grinned. "How did we not know sooner?"

Doc just chuckled, before pressing various buttons to show all the different angles and measurements. "Sometimes they like to play hide and seek. But, rest assured you two your son and daughter will have two happy, healthy siblings to play with."

"I can't wait to see them." David said, squeezing his wife's hand in support and unbridled joy. "Ha. Ruth is going to be over the moon."

Twenty minutes later they are in the car. He's driving slower than usual because that's just how he is. "What?"

"You're adorable." she stretches against the seat-belt and kisses his cheek lingeringly careful not to distract him from his task. "C'mon, let's get you home."

As soon as the key is in the door Emma, Lily and a cuddly Sarah bound to them. "Oof. Hey Em." David scoops their little girl up and Mary-Margaret deals with a jumpy Lily and Sarah… well, there was a fresh bowl of cat food with her name on it.

"Hi Baby. Were you good for Grandma?" she kissed Emma sweetly and fussed and "offed" Lily before they made their way over to Ruth and a smiling but reaching Neal.

"Oh! Hey big guy. We missed you all so much." Mary-Margaret gently picked Neal up and pressed kisses to his cheeks. "Yes Mommy. We made cookies and cakes."

They could smell something sweet as they came in. "Really?" David quirked, "We'll have to try them later."

"Thanks for taking them Mom. You're a star."

"It's a pleasure. Now, how's the baby?" Ruth asked excitedly.

The husband and wife shared a knowing look and a grin. "Babies."

It took Ruth a few seconds to respond but, when she did they could barely breathe from the force of the hug having let the children down to play by Neal's travel crib.

"TWINS! Oh!" "MA! I'm so happy for you." she kissed them both and then pulled back to let them breathe.

"Is everything okay? Are they healthy? Do you need anything?"

"Yes! Yes! Another of everything vital." Mary-Margaret said cheerily.

"And Em?"

"We're gonna tell her later. At bed-time, get her all snug and cosy and then wait for the screams." he said lowly

All Ruth could do was laugh and say: "Sounds like a plan."

The screams come of course, she is absolutely ecstatic giving them both short hugs. "A brother and sissy?"

"Yes Em." David starts and then Mary-Margaret continues: "Two babies just like you and Neal are in Mommy's tummy."

"WOW! I can't belef it." she says astonished and having tried her best at a relatively new word.

"Neither can we Princess." David says as they both kiss her goodnight after a bath and three stories. "Now, close your eyes." Mary-Margaret soothed as her eyelids became heavier. "Dream away."

"Can you leave my light on?"

"Your night light? Of course we can angel." David said as they gave her one last kiss each and blew kisses as she fell asleep.

He rubbed her growing belly and kissed her lips near silently before they left quietly shutting the door behind them.

"Can we really do this? I mean, another baby was one thing but, two? With Neal and Em at school and the animal babies?" she worriedly giggled as he pulled her close to him.

"We can."

"But, I don't have that much coming in at the moment the book sales are a little iffy and I don't want to put too much pressure on you to work all hours."

"You know I love my job, it's rewarding and fulfilling but, lately I've been feeling like animals aren't the only things I want to protect."

A curious smile lit her face. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying… That when our kids come to visit me at work in a few years. I want them to visit their daddy… The Sheriff."

"_Sheriff Charming_." she purred. "MA! I'm with you all the way."

"I mean, I'll still work there for the time being and we'd always support them but, I think I'm ready." He takes an excited breath. "For something new."

"I love you." she swears devotedly pulling his lips in for another triumphant kiss. "We can do this Charming. We can do anything."

"Mmm." David stroked her face and initiated another kiss and then another until they stumble quietly into their room, careful not to wake their baby.

Later, they are holding each other when she whispers something she has always wanted to know.

"_David?_"

He turns his head slightly to press a kiss against the pulse of her neck. "Yes Snow."

"Will they let you keep the handcuffs?"

David lets out a faux astonished gasp before catching her suddenly wriggling body so that he is the one on top. "To answer your question, Mrs Nolan." "Mmm. What they don't know…."

"Makes me very, very happy." she answers, before they lose themselves in love and happiness again.

**New adventures. Thank you for the reviews. I wanted to give a snap-shot into Rumple but, from now on this is Snowing predominantly with a splash of OQ and the town in general. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. x**


	14. Movie

Chapter 14-Movie

He's just staring at her. His beautiful wife feeding their content three day old twins, Neal is down for his nap, bottle and Barney Bear keeping him sweet and Emma is at pre-school. Lily's had a walk and food and Sarah? Well, she's content to snuggle on the couch purring every time she gets some attention from them.

Life is perfect.

"Honey." she looks up and calls him softly to the space on the bed. "Come sit with us?" It's not really a request she knows how tired he must be after staying up all night to help her with the kids.

He smiles and moves over to them, sitting and then gently easing his legs over, pushing himself back to rest against the pillows comfortably. He smiles and strokes her face with his thumb as Ollie and his older (by a minute) sister suckle contentedly making little noises every few seconds.

"Hey." David says softly, kissing her all too briefly before she responds: "My Charming. MA!"

He's kept his job at the shelter at least, until he completes his training and gets a promotion at the station for now, they have money coming in from both passions and a surge in popularity in her books has meant that they can all live comfortably for a while.

When they break they each take turns kissing and stroking their little loves when they have finished feeding. They are non-identical. Eva looking the spit of her mother and Ollie the spit of David just like Neal but, they know they'll be more of a mix of both as they grow.

"Ha, Mommy and Daddy's little bandits." he says, as they gurgle. He kisses Eva, while she tickles Ollie and then they swap.

"Damn right."

"I hope Neal and Em don't get too jealous." she worries.

"I'll tell you what, when he wakes up he can come and snuggle with us and then after school we'll watch Disney DVD's and pig out on popcorn and Emma's favourite candy."

It's a rare day off and he's still being Prince Charming. "MA! Honey, that's a wonderful idea."

They have lunch and a shrieking but, delighted Neal gets to play with Mommy and Daddy while his little brother and sister look like puppies next to their growing boy.

"Do you like that? MA! Sweet baby boy." she coos while blowing raspberries on their little bruiser's stomach. He's just turned one; they had a huge party with cake and balloon animals. He loved it. And so did Em.

He giggles more and then David takes over as the twins need their diapers changing which she is more than happy to do.

"C'mon little bandits." she scoops them up and kisses them. "Let's get you clean. I'll be back in a sec."

"Call me if you need me and we'll be there."

"Ha! Daddy and Neal to the rescue?"

"Daddy and Neal to the rescue."

"Under the sea."

"Under the sea." Emma, David and Mary- Margaret sang as the babies chilled in their travel cribs.

David and Mary-Margaret took the next lines. "Darling it's better down where it's wetter."

"Take it from me…" Emma sang.

"Up on the shore they work all day. Out in the sun they slave away."

"While we devotin." Mary-Margaret sang and then winked to David who took the penultimate line. "Full-time to floatin'." And then the trio sang as one.

"Under the sea."

"Daddy, Mommy, Neal, Eva, Ollie, Lily, Sarah and me." their little princess sang as the DVD continued.

"MA!" They kissed her together as they huddled together happily. Happy hearts and stomachs full of the best chocolate money could buy at least, from an excited little girl's point of view.

Later, they tuck her in. Her little brothers and sisters finally asleep after a three hour crying session which Emma thinks, is because they missed the film.

"Yeah sweetie and they are still little." David said as Mary-Margaret continued. "They'll be happier next time I promise."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." They said together.

"Now, would you like us to leave your night light on?"

"Yes please Mommy."

"Okay." Then they both gave her dozens of kisses and said goodnight turning the main light off and shutting the door as she went to sleep.

"Now, my charming man. I think it's time we went to sleep too."

"I couldn't agree more." And with that he led his wife by the hand and they collapsed on the bed with exhaustion.

"Night Honey."

"MA! Goodnight my darling."


	15. Happy Ending

Chapter 15- Happy Ending

He loves it when the kids visit him at work. Ollie and Eva are now proper little people at three while Neal is four and Emma? She's seven.

"DADDY!"

"Hey guys." They all run to him while Mary-Margaret looks completely besotted as their kids all embrace him at once big smiles on their faces after a day at school and kindergarten respectively while his wife slowly approaches them.

After a few minutes and several hugs and kisses she intervenes. "Come on Munchkins let's let Daddy breathe." she chuckles and Emma being the oldest, distracts the younger ones with the pictures of their family on his desk. "Emmy?" Neal asks.

"Yeah Bubba." she says still using the nicknames Mommy and Daddy do for him. For them all.

"Are they gonna kiss now?"

Emma smirks exactly like their mother having seen (and secretly loved) seeing their parents kiss like a pair of love-struck teenagers.

"Yeah."

She presses a kiss to the skin below his ear and whispers as he pulls his wife gently until they are so very close.

"They think we can't hear them."

"I can't."

She cocks her head playfully. "Oh?"

"You're mesmerising."

"In my shirt and jeans?" she giggles, having thrown on a loose white fabric shirt and some denim jeans to keep cool before picking the kids up from school.

"Yes."

"Mmm. How was your day Sheriff Nolan?"

"Good. Better now. I was just about to call you to say I'm on my way home but… since you're here…" he says playfully.

"You wanna hitch a ride with us." she notes before he steals a quick kiss. "Yes."

"What do we think kids? Shall we let Daddy come home with us?"

"YAY!" They all say because it's already been decided.

"Yay." Mommy and Daddy chuckle before kissing again.

They order Chinese food. Egg fried rice, mushroom curry, fries, stir fried noodles with vegetables and crunchy seaweed. It's a treat they have every so often and for 25$ they can't complain.

Ollie tries to stab the seaweed but, Eva tells him no, learning how to scoop from her big brother and sister who they then mimic successfully. They are usually good eating their home-cooked meals packed full of a variety of vegetables and fruit for dessert without complaint but, sometimes it's ice-cream and tacos and various foods from around the world because they want their kids to enjoy their food.

"Is that good Neal?" David asks.

"Yes Daddy." The young boy who is the double of him says. "Can I give some to Lilly and Sarah?"

Mary-Margaret smiles at his kindness. "No honey. They've got their food."

"Oh. Okay!"

"We raised them right." David murmurs holding her hand and stroking lightly against the grain.

"So far." she sighs happily.

Later when they are happily entwined in each other, in their bed she strokes his cheek.

"Charming?"

He moans slightly into the eventual kiss but, answers dreamily. "Yes darling?"

"I couldn't write this. The kids. Our life. It's perfect. I love our family. I love you. I couldn't ask for anything more than the love you give me."

He turns them softly so that he is on top. So she can look in his eyes as he says this. "You. Our family. It's all I've ever wanted since the moment I saw you. I couldn't ask for more but, I want it. I want more of this. Your kiss, your touch…."

"Charming." she sighs before he leaves her breathless again with a long kiss.

"More children?" she beams.

"As many as we can handle."

"Good."

"This is our Happy Ending but, I'll be damned if I don't spend every second showing you what that means."

"I love you."

"I love you. _My Snow_."

**X**

**Thank you so much for the love. I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I have loved writing it.**


End file.
